


Happy Halloween

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Shiro and Lance celebrate Halloween





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! This day is my favtoire so I wrote a story just for it! I hope you all have an amazing Halloween and enjoy the story!!

It was October and Lance wanted to celebrate it with the person he loves, Shiro. This Halloween was going to be different, they lived in the same house for less than a year. So decorating is going to be difficult. Shopping is the same story.

Lance pushed around the shopping cart, humming quietly to the store's Halloween music. He loves Halloween, from the movies to the adorable Halloween costumes. Finding it adorable how happy kids get when candy start appearing everywhere. Looking around, grabbing some skull candles. Turning around to say something to Shiro, noticing that his boyfriend had ran off. 'Oh no.' Thinking to himself. Grabbing a few more Halloween decorations before searching for the male. Not realizing how big this store was until it took him five minutes to find Shiro.

"Shiro, did you really grab four pumpkins? I thought we agreed to one." Lance giggled, and saw the man have a giant grin on his face. "Well. What happens if we want to make a pie and then.. We mess up carving and have to go out and buy a new one?" Shiro said as he was slowly putting the pumpkins into the shopping cart. "You're a child." Lance rolled his eyes and started to push the cart again, feeling Shiro wrapping an arm around his waist. "And yet you love me." Humming in response.

The two explored a few more aisles, grabbing small stuff along the way. Like some candy... more like five big bags, two carving kits, a big bowl for the candy, and skeleton makeup. Along with mermaid makeup. They were adults but still had Halloween spirit. Shiro wondered off again. "Not again..." Mumbled Lance as he saw his boyfriend come back with cooking ingredients.

\---

Shiro laid down newspapers down on the table, and some on the floor. Black meowed and sat on the table, "No no no. We can't have you around the pumpkin insides, you can get sick." Shiro warned and picked up the small black cat. Placing them on the couch before Blue started to get excited and bark. Blue was a brown and white husky with striking blue eyes, as in her name. "Blue. Stop barking at Black." Petting the dog, hearing Lance laugh quietly as Shiro was struggling to keep with animals calm. They seem to hate pumpkins or something.

After watching around ten videos of how to carve a pumpkin, the two still managed to mess up. First Shiro cut too big of a hole, and then Lance accidently got the pumpkin insides all over the floor. "I thought this would be easier." Shiro wiped some pumpkin off his nose. Which added more to cover his scar and freckles. Lance grabbed a napkin and cleaned the other off, "Maybe I should grab some markers as a guide." Rubbing the back of his neck and got up to find some.

After what felt like hours, they finally cut into the pumpkin and scrapped the insides into a bucket. "This feels disgusting." Shiro groaned, "Why didn't we grab a spoon for this?" Saying as he plopped the gunk into the bucket. Lance was drawing stencils of a robotic cat body. "Because someone wanted to use all the spoons for icecream." Grinning as Shiro groaned and continued. Black climbed up on the table, gently patting at Shiro's prosthetic arm. Blue was sniffing around for any pumpkin seeds that have fallen.

Shiro wiped his hand off and looked inside the pumpkin, it was finally empty. Sighing in relief before looking at the next two pumpkins that he needed to... clean out. And started to work on the next one as Lance started to carve the one he just finished.

\---

It was around six in the afternoon, Shiro was throwing away the dirty newspapers and Lance was storing the pumpkin insides into containers. Filling around four of them. Shiro was adding some shadow to his make up, using a dark blue for his eyeliner since he needed it. Listening to some songs ad he sang to them quietly in Japanese. It was a little weird since Lance was near the bathroom but Shiro tried his best to not think about that he was singing in front of someone. After Lance finished putting the pumpkin stuff into the fridge, he joined Shiro in the bathroom. Soon was trying to figure out how to put in his sharp shark teeth, "Lance. Flip them, you're trying to put the right tooth on the left of your teeth." Saying and walked over to help hold the teeth in place as the weird clay stuff hardened. Giving a few forehead kisses. "I lwove ou." Lance tried to say without messing his teeth up. Shiro cackled, "Love you too my little mermaid."

By the time they finished and got everything ready, Pidge stole half their candy. "Pidge! Stop stealing all the chocolate bars you little duende!" Lance yelled from the kitchen as she smirked and stole another one. Hunk was fixing his antlers, Shiro and Keith were just talking. Shiro ended up breaking into small giggles, have a funny bone with stupid jokes. The Night Before Christmas was finishing, and Allura and Coran were handing the children at the door. His and Lance's house was all decorated, inside and out. Their pumpkins were robotic lions. Blue was laying on Hunk's lap as Black was getting petted by so many children.

Lance finished making everyone some coffee, and brought out pumpkin pie that they bought. Passing a plate around to everyone. Before sitting down next to Shiro and cuddling into his side. Hocus Pocus started to play and Lance went instant stare mode. Shiro chuckled and gently played with his hair, the blue scale like makeup was shiny. Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance's head, "Happy Halloween Watashi no ai."

\---

It was a two days after Halloween. Shiro and Lance were finishing up cleaning the messy house, having fake leaves everywhere since Pidge wanted to pull a prank on them. She found it funny. Shiro groaned and flopped onto the couch, "I'm never giving her Halloween money ever again." The male mumbled into a pillow, Lance grinned, "You said that last year when she spent all her money on games." Ruffling the white tuff of hair. "She has that puppy eye move. It breaks me Lance, it breaks me." Shiro whined and moved his head to the side. Where Lance gave a big kiss on his cheek.

"You, sir, are a weak man." Lance teased and gave a small kiss on Shiro's lips.

"And you love me for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Watashi no ai roughly means 'My love' in Japanese
> 
> duende roughly means 'Goblin' in Spanish 
> 
> Comment if I am wrong


End file.
